Race against the past
by Angelina Dragonhart
Summary: Harry enters his 5th year...his new DADA teacher is acting strange...will he find out why?
1. The beginning

Hogwarts, that name had stood for so much. Now it is nothing more then ruins. Even the muggles could see the whole picture now.  
  
She was walking past the grave stones that stood by the ruins, searching for the ones of her loved ones.  
  
They had all died during the battles after the wedding, The Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Severus, Minerva; Almost everyone she knew was had died, either by fighting for Hogwarts or against.  
  
She stopped at the second tallest headstone. The stone read;  
Harry James Potter  
  
July 31st 1985 - May 3rd 2005  
  
Beloved Husband honored fellow leader of the Order of the Phoenix and Also Known As the Boy who lived.  
  
Died sacrificing himself  
She kneeled at the foot of the grave, "Well my love, it is time to put Albus' plan into action. If it works I will see you again soon." A tear went down her cheek as she kissed the picture on the stone and placed a bouquet of roses on the still fresh grave. She couldn't believe it was only 2 months since she had seen him, kissed him made love to him. It looked more like 2 centuries them months ago that he was killed by Voldermort. He had taken the 'man' with him as well.  
  
More tears streaked the young widow's face as she made her way to the ruins of the once blooming and crowded school. Coming to the gaping whole where death eaters blasted away the entrance doors, she touched the wood of the sills briefly and went to her destination; the dungeons.  
  
That was the only place that was mostly intact. She stopped before her old potions classroom and looked inside, but it brought back to many memories.  
  
The next room was the one she was looking for. Entering it, she saw the mirror right away.  
  
"The famous Mirror of Erised." She smiled, "You will take me to my hearts desire."  
  
She stepped in front of it and said the words Albus had told her only 3 months ago, just before her wedding.  
  
"Oh Mirror of Erised, hear my words; despair has landed on my heart, it needs mending. Please send me to a time far away from this, to make things right again."  
  
The mirror showed the face of Albus Dumbledore. "Are you sure that is what you desire?" It asked. "What is left here mirror? Hogwarts is gone; the entire wizarding world is in grief and falling apart. This needs to be mended." She whispered softly. "If you are sure." The face turned black and the mirror nor showed Diagon Alley. She knew it was the past because Diagon Alley was one of the first places to be destroyed by death eaters.  
  
She stepped through the mirror and looked at her watch for the date; July 1st 2000. Only the year number had changed. 


	2. Explanations

She stepped through the mirror and looked at her watch for the date; July 1st 2000. Only the year number had changed.  
  
Walking through Diagon Alley, she came to the apperation point next to The Leaky Cauldron. From that point she apparated to Hogsmead. 'Almost there.' She thought as she made her way to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~ Professor Dumbledore was walking the halls to his office when he heard a knock on the main doors.  
  
He opened them for a young lady. "Can I help you?" He asked. She smiled. "I hope so. May I come in?" She stepped inside as he took a step back to let her in. "I didn't hear your name Miss." "I didn't give it yet, but it is Mrs., Mrs. Potter." She replied and fingered her wedding ring sadly. Dumbledore's mouth dropped slightly.  
  
"But...how? Last time I checked James didn't have any relatives left alive." "He doesn't. I am from the future. 5 years into the future to be exact."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "So my bet is that you are Mrs. Harry Potter, am I right?" "Yes that is correct." She replied and smiled at a memory.  
  
"Why don't we go to my chambers to discuss this further?" She nodded and they started for the office. "Remus should be there by now." "Did he bring 'Snuffles'?" She asked with a wicked grin. Dumbledore chuckled. "Who knows?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They reached the chambers in silence. "Albus, it is good to see you-" Remus stopped at the sight of the young woman. "I didn't know you had company." He said smiling. "This visit wasn't expected Remus. This young lady just showed up at the main doors."  
  
Remus walked to her and did a manly bow. "What is your name fair lady?" She chuckled. "Hermione, Hermione Potter." Remus took a few steps back and from the shadows came a large black dog. "H-Hermione...P-Potter....What the heck is going on Albus?" Remus asked rather shocked.  
  
"I'll let the explanations to Mrs. Potter." Albus said as he sat in his chair. "I'll start after 'Snuffles' changes into Sirius." She said with a grin to the dog.  
  
It changed into Sirius Black fast. "How did you know that the dog was me? And how-" But he was cut off by Hermione. "Let me explain things, after that you can ask all you want." They nodded and sat down to hear the story.  
  
"I come from the future, about 5 years into the future. As you probably figured out; I am Hermione Granger. I graduated with honors and was to do my further education at Salem Magic Academy, but something came between that or rather someone. Harry was what stopped me to go. On the day of graduation he asked me to marry him. We got married a few years later, due to the war going on. Two months after he was killed in the final battle. Harry had to...Give his life to save the others. Not much was saved after Voldermort died. "She was sniffling a bit by now, Dumbledore was about to open his mouth to ask something, but she continued, "I came back to help you prepare for this war. The 5th years and up need more fighting skills or we will lose it."  
  
It became quiet in the room, they where all in deep thought. Albus was the first to speak. "We can surely need your help. We still are in need of a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, if Remus will give it up to you." His eyes where sparkling. "Of course Albus, anything to help us win the war." "Good, then it is settled. Hermione, dear is there anything else you like to add?" "Not right now Albus." "Remus will take you to your room and I think you are in need of some new things and a hot bath." "Thank you Albus." Hermione replied while looking down at her ripped black cloak. "That's ok dear."  
  
Hermione took a long hot bath and went shopping in Hogsmead with Remus. "It is so good to see it all standing again." Hermione smiled as they went back to the castle. "Was it all destroyed?" "Yes, everything. Diagon Alley was first, the Hogsmead and a few other towns including muggle towns and Hogwarts was last." Tears where welling up again, "Not much was left standing when the final battle was ended. Most of the wizard kind was wiped out, especially those who where fighting for the light." Remus understood.  
  
Hermione had decided she needed the help of Remus during classes, so he became her assistant. "I need a new name, any suggestions?" "Hmm....How about; Jessica Battle?" "I love it! Thank you Remus." She said as she took off her wedding ring. "I promised to never take it off Harry, but this is an emergency." Her hands where shaking while she inched her ring to her jewelry box. "Maybe you shouldn't take it off." "I cannot keep it on. The students will see it." Remus took a chain from his neck and gave it to her. "Put it on this. That way it is close to your heart." Hermione smiled, "Thank you again."  
  
That evening the students where arriving and Hermione was nervously fingering her new necklace. 'What if they recognize me? I'm not that much changed, am I? Maybe a small test.' She looked around and saw the perfect victim.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't believe we have met." She said in her sweetest voice. "No we haven't." She smiled. "My name is Jessica Battle and yours is?" "Severus, Severus Snape. A pleasure to meet you." "Indeed Mr. Snape." "Please, call me Severus." "Then Severus it is." They laughed and chatted until all the students where seated.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table...  
  
"Who is that with Snape?" Ron asked and all eyes where fixed on the young woman. "Probably the new DADA teacher." Hermione replied. "I wonder if she is any good." Harry said to that again. "If she isn't then we still have a good time looking at her. Ouch!" Ron got swatted against his head by Hermione. "Don't even try Mr. Weasley. It is not respectful." Ron just growled.  
  
They sat in silence until the first years came in.  
  
The sorting was over faster this year; Gryffindor had 10 new students, Hufflepuff 8, Ravenclaw 11 and Slytherin 13. "More Slyths to torment my friend." Ron whispered to Harry. "Yeah, lots off fun for us." He whispered back.  
  
Filled up and dead tired they listened to Dumbledore about the changes in the school, "And last but not least our new teacher. Professor Battle will be the DADA teacher and Duel teacher along with Professor Lupin." Cheers came all around the room. "And now it is time to get some rest." The all left and went to the common room. Hermione was prefect so had to take the first years back. 


	3. Classes start

Chapter 3: Classes start  
  
Filled up and dead tired they listened to Dumbledore about the changes in the school, "And last but not least our new teacher. Professor Battle will be the DADA teacher and Duel teacher along with Professor Lupin." Cheers came all around the room. "And now it is time to get some rest." The all left and went to the common room. Hermione was prefect so had to take the first years back.  
  
"I should be getting some sleep as well." Hermione said to Severus, "I have Slytherin and Gryffindor tomorrow morning." He grimaced, "Good luck" "I will need it with those Slytherins." She said grinning. He chuckled softly to himself as she departed. 'That woman is a mystery. I hope I can reveal her.' He thought as he departed as well.  
  
While she was walking to her new rooms she was thinking about the upcoming war. 'This will all begin in a few months.' She thought and sighed. 'It must be stopped.' She tightened her fist around her ring and felt a sudden power that she had always felt when she touched it.  
  
Hermione smiled and went into her rooms to rest. Mumbling words and smiling she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gryffindor tower the next morning...  
  
"Ron wake up! Come on you lazy git! Wake up!" Harry was trying everything possible to get his best friend to wake up, he had even levitated him into the bathroom and under a cold shower, but that had failed as well. Ron was wet, had purple hair and all sorts of other hex forms over him but was still sleeping like a baby.  
  
Hermione had walked in. "Is he still sleeping? We are going to miss our first class by this rate." Harry sighed, "Yes and I've tried everything possible to wake him up." Hermione wanted to give it a shot, "Ron, if you don't wake up you are going to miss the Chudly Cannons who are standing in the Great Hall to meet you."  
  
Ron's eyes shot open. "Where are they? And [I]what [/I] do you think you're doing here?" He snapped at Hermione while trying to cover up his bare chest and pajama pants with a towel. "Getting you to wake up," She grinned, "And looks like it worked."  
  
Ron grumbled again. "You made you're point; can you go now so that I can get ready?" "Sure thing Ronny boy." She walked away chuckling to herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Not so far away another Hermione was brutally awaken by a certain shaggy black dog. "What the-? What do you think you're doing Sirius? I was having a wonderful dream." The dog changed into Sirius and was grinning, "I am waking you up, it is breakfast time, you know Hermione when you where younger you weren't so slow with waking up." "Maybe that's because when I was younger I didn't experience a [I]war [/I] where most of my loved ones died in." His face faltered. "I'm sorry I didn't think." She took his hands, "I know you didn't think, but I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not fault I went through the war of wars." He smiled are you coming to breakfast?" "Do I have a cho-" She clamped her hand in front of her mouth and raced to the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Sirius asked as he heard her barfing in the toilet. "T-Think s-so." She coughed out weakly. "Can I come in?" "A-Are you sure a- about that?" He heard her chuckling. "Yes." He replied and opened the door.  
  
Hermione was draped around the toilet, "Don't breathe through your nose." This time it was Sirius who was chuckling, "What do you think the reason is why you are barfing your butt off rite now?" He asked. "Well it can be two things....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can I be so evil and leave it here........................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........Nah I can't.more coming up ;)  
  
"Well it can be two things....." She sighed and grinned, "It can be something I ate or it can be just the flue." Sirius just nodded in response. "Well take it easy today then." "I will don't worry." He left to let Hermione get ready. "Bye snuffles." She shouted to the black shadow going away. He woofed and left to the room he shared with Remus.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning at breakfast Hermione didn't east much, she was too distracted with looking at the Gryffindor table. 'If only I could see you again, Harry. I miss you so much.' A tear threatened to come down, but she willed it back. "Are you ok, Miss Battle?" She heard the voice of Severus Snape say. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Her first class that day; Slytherin and Gryffindor 5th years, which meant the most horrible Slytherins where there. "Professor Battle; I never heard of a pure blooded family by that name. It must be a mud blood." Draco Malfoy said rather loudly. "50 points from Slytherin and a 3 day detention Mr. Malfoy, no-one calls me a mud-blood, not even a Malfoy." She said with a grim face.  
  
"Hello class my name is Professor Battle. You will not be messing around in my class and if you do you will be removed and fail the class, and no not even your potions grate will save you from that. Now let us start with class. Last year you had the unforgivable curses right?" They nodded, "Good, can anyone tell me which they are?" She smiled as she saw her younger self hand shoot up, "Let's see...Mr. Longbottem, can you tell me which the unforgivable curses are?" Neville made a few sounds and stared at her. "C-Cruciat-tus...erm...and...Imp-perius and...and the k-killing curse." "Very good Neville, 30 points to Gryffindor." "Who can tell me the next curse that will be invented and likely be an unforgivable curse?" It became quiet in the classroom. Only one hand was raised slowly, "Yes Miss. Granger?" "There is a curse being invented that will kill you slow and painfully instead of quick like the killing curse." "Very good, 20 points to Gryffindor. Do you also know the name?" "Erm...I think it was called the 'Death of Pain' curse" "That's correct. 10 more points to Gryffindor."  
  
"Does any of the Slytherins know how painfully this new curse will be compared to the Cruciatus curse?" Pansy put up her hand, "Yes, Miss. Parkinson?" "It will be 10 to 20 times more painfully then the Cruciatus curse." She said with a smug look on her face. "Good, 10 points to Slytherin."  
  
"As homework I will assign the duel class tonight. All those who didn't come can expect 50 points taken from their house. So be there tonight at 8." She said and the bell rang.  
  
Remus came out the office next to the classroom as all the students had left for their next class. "Good job Jess." She chuckled. "It will take me a while to get used to that name Remus." "You did a good job though, where you nervous?" "Extremely, I've never been in the same room as my younger self. It was hard to do. I hope I didn't blow my cover." He nodded, "Yes, but if Snape doesn't see the difference then they wont as well." Sighing she replied, "I guess you're right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron where walking to their next class and where discussing their last lesson. "I still say that Remus was better." Harry commented. "She has a lot theoretic knowledge Harry. I don't even know how she knew that spell. I found it on a sheet of parchment McGonagall gave me." Hermione responded. "Maybe she's creating it." Ron said while chewing on a Bertie Bott. "Don't be ridicules Ron, why would Dumbledore hire a woman who is inventing the worst spell of the wizarding world?" "Why did he hire Quirrel? Or Moody?" Ron replied. "How should I know?"  
  
Harry looked at both of them go on another one of their fights. "Let's just go guys; we need to get to class." They stopped arguing and went to class in silence. 


	4. What is wrong with me?

Chapter 4: What is wrong with me?  
  
Harry looked at both of them go on another one of their fights. "Let's just go guys; we need to get to class." They stopped arguing and went to class in silence.  
  
~*~* the Riddle Mansion *~*~  
  
"What have you found out Malfoy?" Voldemort, who was sitting on a throne spoke. "My son has send me an owl my lord, they have a new Defense teacher." "Lupin?" "No my lord, a woman." "A woman? What is her name?" Voldemort was grinning now. "Her name is Jessica Battle. Draco says she has been at Hogwarts, but I don't remember her." "Battle...it doesn't sound like someone I know either. I think Severus will have to look after Miss. Battle for us." The death eaters all nodded and disapparated.  
  
~*~* Hogwarts in the meantime *~*~  
  
"Ouch!" Harry said while touching his scar. "Voldemort is up to something again." "What do you think it is?" Hermione asked. "How should he know Hermione? He isn't psychic or something." Ron shot back. Hermione huffed and left them together. "Don't be so mean to her Ron, she was just concerned." Harry said while still rubbing his scar. "Yeah, Sorry." Ron replied embarrassed. "Don't apologize to me Ron, apologize to Hermione." Ron nodded and took off after Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. All Ron and Hermione seem to de these days was fight with each other. He walked to lunch silently alone, not knowing a figure was watching him from the shadows.  
  
~*~* Shadow *~*~  
  
'Darn, even at this age he looks so cute'  
  
Classes that after noon where not as wonderful as when 'the dream team' was in it. At least that was what Professor 'Jessica Battle' thought of it.  
  
Luckily for her classes where over in a bliss. When sitting at dinner she remembered she was having a bit of fun with her duel club this evening. "Remus, tonight we will have a small fight." She said with a wicked evil grin. "All right." He replied with the same grin.  
  
After dinner they went down to the room together to set up the room. "'Mione?" "Hmmm?" "Can I ask you something?" "Aren't you already?" He grinned, "Yes, but another?" "Ok." "Am I involved in the future?" He saw her stiffen at the question. "You really want to know?" "Yes." She let out a soft sob and replied, "Yes, you where involved." "How and with who?" He asked. "You where married, to a woman named Amber Vivendi. She was pregnant when she was killed. You left for battle soon after."  
  
Tears where leaking again and she wiped them away vigorously. Remus put his arms around her, "Don't cry, it will all change. I know it will."  
  
They where done before the first students came inside, that where Hermione, Harry and Ron. "Take a seat; we will begin as soon as everyone is there." Remus said and returned to his conversation with Hermione. At 8 everyone was there and waiting for them to start. "Welcome to you all, I know you didn't want to come, but it is necessary that this class is added." Hermione spoke.  
  
They spoke about different spells and discussed spells who where still in making, even starting on spell casting at one point. At the end everyone went to bed sleepily.  
  
When Hermione was lying in bed she was thinking back to the day, 'What was wrong with me? I was checking out Harry, I was barfing and had stomach cramps, I barking at first years for not being bright enough. At one point I looked like Snape. What is wrong with me?'  
  
With this thought in mind she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Hermione wasn't feeling so good. "Remus can you take over my classes?" She said to the head in the fireplace. "Sure. What is wrong 'Mione?" "I have no idea, but I think I will go see poppy. This has gone on long enough." She stated rubbing her sore tummy. "You do that, and tell me what she says." He winked and left her alone. She took a long bath and dressed in a plain skirt with a white blouse.  
  
The trip to the hospital wing was well known. "Hello Miss. Battle. I will be with you shortly." Madam Pomfrey didn't know her real name. Hermione sat down on one of the beds and waited. "Well what can I do for you dear?"  
  
"I am not feeling well, for the past few days. I have stomach cramps, I barf, and I get angry or upset for no good reason. Can you tell me what is wrong with me?"  
  
Poppy chuckled, "I think I have a pretty good hunch, but let's be sure."  
  
She said a few words and flicked her wand a few times. "Just as I thought. You, my dear are what we call pregnant. Congratulations."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I know it is short, but I have much to do ;) more ASAP 


End file.
